Scorose oneshots
by maddybearships01
Summary: A series of scorose oneshots requested by you. You can request by PMing me or in the review. Updates will be at random.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, I was thinking about doing a little series of one shots between Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley. I already have a couple on my account, but I was thinking you could request what I write. Any topic any rating I'm cool with it all. If something may be triggering to other people I'll but a warning at the top of the chapter. You can request in the reviews of PM me if you prefer.**


	2. Staying the night

"Staying the Night"

White lace curtains fluttered in the wind. Legs tangled together under a warm lavender duvet. Scorpius laid on his side sleeping peacefully, his petite girlfriend nuzzled into his chest. Embry, Rose's owl, had showed up at Scorpius at rather late hour, with a not so innocent letter, and a pair of her knickers attached to its leg. It was like sexting for wizards. After tossing the royal blue boyshorts in the top drawer of his dresser, along with the rest of his collection, he hoped on his broom and booked it to her house.

After fumbling through Rose's window they shared a few chaste "Hellos", before getting down to business. Usually Scorp left after an hour or of cuddles, but somehow he ended up staying the night. Rose's eyes fluttered open slowly taking on the scenery around her. "Shit," she huffed, sitting up abruptly. "Scorpius wake up!"

"Ugh, what babe," he grumbles his voice hoarse and tired.

"You need to go! My parents will be up here any min-"

"Rosie, come down for breakfast," Her father's voice boomed through the door.

"I'll be down in a minute!" she called hastily tossing Scorpius his clothes.

"Come to my house tomorrow so we don't have to sneak around."

"Won't your parents be home?"

"You know my parents love you. My mothers already planning our wedding."

"Okay okay your house tomorrow. Now get out before they send Hugo up here!"

"Fine I'm going love you Ro," Scorpius said before launching out the window.

"Love you."

 **A/N: Here's the first oneshot! Hope you like it! Make sure to request! anything goes.**


	3. Telling the Malfoys

"Telling the Malfoy's"

They had decided to tell their parents separately during winter break. Mainly to insure that Scorpius didn't get his balls hexed off by Rose's father. Even though Scorpius's parents had put their prejudice ways behind them, he still doubted they would be excited by the fact that their son is dating the daughter of their childhood nemesis.

"Mum, dad I have something I need to tell you," Scorpius said shifting nervously under their curious gaze.

"Well spit it out boy," Draco said smirking at his son's nervous demeanor.

"Uh well, you know that Rose Weasley and I have gotten close over the past couple of years, and well we have recently decided to form a romantic relationship."

His father's smirk visibly fell. "For how long?"

"Since the beginning of the year."

"Dammit women you won," Draco groaned glaring at his wife, who had a broad grin on her face.

"Yes I did, and now you have to make dinner for the rest of the week," Astoria giggled playfully pushing her husband.

"Won," Scorpius asked thoroughly confused on what his parents were going on about.

"Last summer your mother and I made a bet to see when you and Rose would finally get together, and as you can see your mother has one."

"What made you think Rose and I were even going to get together."

"Oh please, it was obvious. You followed that poor girl around like a lost puppy dog for years," Astoria said laughing some more.

"And she didn't seem to mind," Draco added giving his son another smirk.

"Okay, well I'm going to go owl Rose," Scorpius said retreating to his room.

"Invite her to dinner, we need to discuss wedding plans!"

"Mum!"

"And use contraption charms! I'm not prepared for ginger grandchildren just yet."

"Dad!"

 **A/N: Review! Request! Review! Request! Do it!**


	4. Low Blow Babe

"Low Blow Babe"

"I'm leaving," Scorpius bellowed, storming around he and Rose's shared bedroom.

"Oh of course! As soon as things get hard you take the easy way out, but I guess its hereditary isn't it? Just like dear old daddy aren't you Scorpius, nothing but a coward," Rose spat in a fit of anger.

Scorpius just stood their like a kicked puppy. "That was a low blow babe, and you know it," he muttered barely above a whisper.

"Shit. I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry. I was angry and and.. You know I love your father," Rose spoke quickly on the verge of tears. She didn't know what had compelled her to say that, she was disappointed in herself to say the least.

"You promised you wouldn't bring up my family's past."

"I know! I know! I was angry and wasn't thinking. It was low blow. Can you forgive me?"

Scorpius smirked no longer really fazed by his girlfriend out burst. "I don't know if I can forgive you just yet, but all this talk of low blows gives me an idea on how you can make it up to me."

"You cheeky bastard," Rose huffed before slipping down to her knees.

 **A/N: It's short ,but oh well. Anyway I'm running out of writing prompts, so comment!**


End file.
